the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Quité Museum
This is the fourteenth episode of Katthryn's Awakening. Story *The setting is inside a Pokémon Center in the Quieté Town. Bartleby is sitting in a chair close to the door, Samantha is behind the counter, and Sean and Shelby are sitting next to each other with Ralts and Cuttlepuc at their side. Cuttlepuc and Jolteon are eating their own bowl of Pokémon food.* *Nurse Joy comes out of Petaw's corridor carrying a clipboard.* Nurse Joy: Excuse me, Sean, may you please come here? *Sean gets up and walks over to Nurse Joy.* Sean: Yeah? Nurse Joy: Well, Sean I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that Petaw has made great progress, and by the looks of it, he is going to make it. Sean: ......... *Sean looked down at his feet for a moment, then fell to his knees, and began shedding tears of joy.* Sean: ..... I... I'm so happy.... *He looked back up at Nurse Joy.* Sean: ... Thank you... Thank you so much.... If there's anything I can do in return... *Nurse joy knelt down to Sean's level and put her hand on his shoulder.* Nurse Joy: Sean, it is my duty as a Pokémon nurse to help trainers and their Pokémon in need. My payment is the satisfaction of the trainer and the smiling face of the recovering Pokémon. *Chansey comes running out of Petaw’s room and into the lobby.* Chansey: Chansi, Chan! Nurse Joy: I know, I know, I’m coming. *Nurse Joy helps Sean up to his feet and looks him in the eye.* Nurse Joy: Alright, I need to go back to Petaw’s room now. We should be no longer than 6 more hours. In the meantime, why don’t you go look around the city for a bit? We don’t have a gym, but a good place to visit is the Quité Museum. Sean: … Okay, I’ll check it out. Once again, thank you so much… *Nurse Joy gave him a friendly smile, then headed back to Petaw’s room.* *Sean turns around and walks over to Shelby, who was sitting in a chair next to the window, observing a flock of Pidgey who were pecking at various places on the concrete sidewalk that led to the Pokémon Center.* Sean: So, Shelby… *Shelby turned and looked up at Sean.* Shelby: Oh, yeah, Sean? Sean: Petaw…. Is going to be okay. *Shelby jumped up out of her seat.* Shelby: Really?! That’s great news!! I’m so happy for you! That must be a load off your chest… Sean: Yeah, it really is… Nurse Joy said it’s going to be another 6 hours until she’s completely done. In the meantime, she said we could check out the Quité Museum. Shelby: Oh, cool! Let me get ready… History has always fascinated me, I want to leave as soon as we can! *Shelby got up and walked towards their corridor where the room where they had spent the night was.* *Cuttlepuc had just finished his bowl of Pokémon food, and Jolteon was napping next to Bartleby.* Bartleby: Ah, the Quité Museum? That Ms. Joy really has a good taste fer things like that. Hey, if it ain’t too much to ask, is it okay if I tag along? I’ve been meanin’ ta do some sight-seen’, but I’ve never really had an excuse to... Sean: Oh, sure! We’d love to have you! Bartleby: Great! I’ll probably stay here until Cassie finally wakes up, then we’ll get ready an’ meet you there, is that gonna be okay? Sean: Yeah, that’s okay. We don’t usually walk too fast unless we really need to get to our destination, so that should give us a lot of time in between here and the Museum. Bartleby: Alright, cool! Meet you there! *Shelby came jogging out into the lobby completely dressed.* Shelby: Ready? Sean: Yeah, Bartleby said he’d meet us down there, is that okay? Shelby: Oh, sure, okay! *Cuttlepuc cutely walked over to Shelby’s side ready to go out as well, while Ralts, who had been silent for most of the time, crept over to Sean, and tugged on his pants.* Sean: Ready, Ralts? Ralts: (... If it’s not too much to ask… may I ride on your shoulder again? That was really fun…) Sean: Oh, you want to ride on my shoulder? Okay, then, hold on! *Sean picked up Ralts, and set her on his left shoulder, and made sure she had a good grip.* Sean: Alright, are we ready to go? Shelby: All set! *Sean turned to Samantha, who was monitoring everything from behind the front desk.* Sean: Alright, see ya, we’ll be back in a couple hours! *Sean, Shelby and their Pokémon strolled out the sliding glass door, away from the Pokémon Center.* *Bartleby turned to Samantha.* Bartleby: … So you really think he’s ready? Samantha: … By the looks of things, it’s too early to say. But it’s His decision, not mine… *The scene changes back to Sean and Shelby who were looking at the map just outside the Pokémon Center.* Sean: Okay, so we’re here, and it says that the museum is just northeast from where we are. Shelby: Okay. *They both started walking in that direction.* *On the way, they witnessed local stores opening for the day, people on walks with their Pokémon, and a Pokémon battle in a park, between a trainers’ Sandshrew and Pidgey.* Shelby: You know, Sean, I’m really glad I started travelling with you… There are so many things I’ve seen so far that are just so amazing, and I would have never gotten this opportunity if I had stayed with our Nurse Joy back in Greyvine. Sean: I’m glad you came along, too… I guess every experience makes it that much better if you’re sharing it with someone, you know? *Shelby blushes slightly.* *Ralts tugs at Sean’s hair.* Ralts: (... Master… Shelby’s emotions indicate that she-) Shelby: Okay, we’re here! *Sean looked up to see a large staircase leading up past a large concrete sign with the engraving, “Quité Regional History Museum” while Shelby and Cuttlepuc started running up the steps.* Ralts: (... Nevermind.) Sean: (... Okay…?) *Shelby stopped on the stairs and looked back at Sean.* Shelby: Come on, Sean! This is where we wanted to go, right? Sean: … Yeah! *Sean started up the stairs to catch up with Shelby.* Voice: Heey!! Wait up! *Sean and Shelby turn their heads to see Bartleby jogging towards them with Cassie in his arms.* *Bartleby makes it to the top of the steps next to Sean, and sets Cassie down next to him.* Bartleby: /huff… huff../ Sorry ‘bout the wait... When I told Cassie where I was goin’, she was beggin’ to go along too, so I brought her with me, if that’s okay… Shelby: Oh, no, that’s fine! I say the more, the merrier! Sean: (... I’ve never seen Shelby this happy before… She really seems into this whole thing with the museum…) *Shelby took Sean’s arm.* Shelby: Come on, let’s go to the admission stand! *All 4 of them as well as Cuttlepuc walked over to a stand that stood right before the entrance doors for the museum, where a young man wearing a blue-ish green uniform.* *The man looked at Sean and Shelby.* Man: Oh, I’m sorry you two, but Pokémon are not allowed to roam free in this museum. We please ask of you to return your Pokémon to their pokéballs. *Ralts and Cuttlepuc suddenly got a wave of disappointment across their face, and let out a unanimous sigh. Sean and Shelby hesitated, but slowly got out their Pokémon’s respective pokéball.* Man: I’m sorry… Only people with service-Pokémon may enter. It’s a strict rule we have here ever since the incident with the “Cursed Girl” happened here… *Sean suddenly put Ralts’s pokéball back into his pocket, looked up and took a step forward.* Sean: Cursed Girl? What happened? Man: Oh, jeez, you guys didn’t hear? *Shelby leaned a little closer and put Cuttlepuc’s pokéball back as well.* *The man leaned slightly more forward, and his tone of voice got softer and more serious.* Man: About 2 weeks ago, the “Cursed Girl,” who I think almost all of Monto has heard about by now, managed to slip by security here and got in. I heard she went to the “Mythical Pokémon” section, where there was at the same time a class field trip from the trainer school, and she proceeded to attack them! Sean: … Oh my gosh… Man: I know… We were lucky one other strong trainer was there to repel her! The museum as a result stepped up on security and made sure no one had Pokémon out just in case anything like this ever happens again. Sean: … Out of curiousity… Who was the trainer? Man: Oh, I don’t know… But I heard he had a really strong Scizor. *Shelby leaned over and whispered to Sean.* Shelby: /Sean… That’s one of the Pokémon that attacked Joy-sensei! Do you think it might have been…?/ *Sean maintained eye contact with the man.* Sean: … Thank you. Ralts, return. *Sean pulled his pokéball back out, and engulfed Ralts into it with a bright red light. Shelby: …… You too, Cuttlepuc. *Shelby also pulled her pokéball back out of her pocket, and returned Cuttlepuc back into his pokéball.* *The man leaned back into his seat and got out a few wristbands from a drawer to his left.* Man: Alright, it’s ¶100 per person for admission, ¶50 if you’re under 12, which would go for the little one over there. *The man looked at Cassie, and almost immediately she hid behind Bartleby’s leg.* Bartleby: Haha, sorry ‘bout that, she’s shy when it comes to meetin’ new people. *Bartleby looked at Sean and Shelby.* Bartleby: I got it, guys, admission’s on me. Shelby: Oh, really? Are you sure? Bartleby: Yeah, yeah, it’s fine, really... Think of it as my treat to you guys. Sean: Thank you! *Bartleby pulled out his wallet, and took out of it a ¶500 bill, and handed it to the man through a small opening at the bottom of the glass. The man gave back ¶250 as change, as well as four wristbands for each of them.* Man: Alright, you kids have fun! *They each put their wristband on as proof of admission, and Bartleby helped Cassie get hers on as they walked through the museum's doors.* Shelby: Woow!! It's so cool inside here! *Just at the entrance, there were various artifacts, such as wax replicas of Monto's past heros, a fountain in the center of the room with a sculpture of what looked like an Archeops, and precious items from the past that were concealed inside glass cases.* *Shelby started walking over towards a hallway with a sign next to it which read "Astronomy."* Sean: ... Wait. *Shelby stopped in her tracks and looked back.* Shelby: ... What...? Sean: I want to check out the Mythical Pokémon section first... I want to see if there's anything worthwhile. Shelby: Oh, okay. Bartleby: Well, Sean, odds are that there's gonna be some real tight security over there... Heck, they might not even let us in. Sean: Well... We'll never know unless we try, right? Bartleby: Yeah, ya got a point. Let's go. *Sean walked over to a small pedestal where maps were to be picked up off their corresponding shelf according to language, and picked up a map to see where they were to be headed. He opened it up, and after a moment of reading through it, he started walking towards an entrance to a hallway towards the back of the room where the stairs were located, while Shelby and the others followed.* *They then started down the flight stairs, and when they reached the bottom floor, they were greeted by two large men in security uniforms that were keeping a keen eye on each of them. Cassie hung on Bartleby at the sight of the guards.* *Sean and Shelby were admitted, and Cassie was let through, but Bartleby was stopped by one of the men. The man had a very serious tone.* Guard: Sorry, young man, just a random security check. We're just trying to keep this place secure for the safety of others. *Bartleby whispered under his breath.* Bartleby: /Yeah, random my ass./ *The other guard pulled out a security wand, which scans for any controband, and began to wave it around Bartleby.* *All of a sudden, the wand went off and started beeping around Bartleby's pocket. The other guard then frantically reached into Bartleby's pocket and pulled out three of his pokéballs.* Guard: Young man, what Pokémon are inside here? This here scanner says that they are dangerously powerful, and that is strictly prohibitted for obvious reasons. *Sean then entered a sort of trance-like state, as he began to feel the same aura he felt when he was next to Samantha's pokéball.* Sean: (... What is with this strange feeling...? I... I get so excited when I even look at that pokéball, but I don't know why! I have to know what Pokémon is inside...) *Bartleby had a very nervous tone, and was slightly choked up.* Bartleby: Eehh.... That won't be neccesary, officer... It's just this one that's powerful, that's all... the other two're just rookie Pokémon, ya know? They wouldn't hurt a soul! *He pointed to the pokéball that Sean was curious about. The guard waved his wand over all three of Bartleby's pokéballs, and the one he pointed out was the only one that set off the alarm.* Guard: Alright, young man, I'm going to have to hold onto this one for the time being. When you're ready to leave, come by and pick it up again. We apologize for the inconveniance. *Bartleby let out a small sigh of relief, as he started to walk back to the group.* Sean: ... Out of curiousity, what Pokémon is inside that pokéball? Bartleby: Eeh... I'd... prefer to keep that private for now... It's just... That Pokémon in particular is very special to me... *Sean hesitated, but decided not to ask any more about it, and move on.* *As they passed numerous plaques and photographs protected in glass with lights shined on them hanging on the walls, they proceeded through another arched hallway which lead them into a large room with everything imaginable in it. Just on the ceiling of the room, there hung a life-size wax replica of a Wailord, but it didn’t quite look like a Wailord, had it has special markings on it, and what appeared to be wings on top of it. Directly below the replica, there was a large plaque that read in large print, Windlord” as well as many other tourists looking at it and taking pictures.* *Behind the plaque, something caught Sean’s eye, and he started to walk towards it, while Shelby, Bartleby, and Cassie followed. As he approached, it became clear that what he saw was police tape bordering a small crater in the floor next to a cracked statue of an ancient bird Pokémon.* Sean: This… This must be where it happened… *As Sean approached the boundary line marked by the tape, he got a better look at the crater, as well as a clean cut into a statue of an ancient water Pokémon.* Shelby: … What do you think exactly happened…? Sean: It’s hard to say… But whatever happened really made a mark in this place. Bartleby: … So… Sean… Out of curiosity, why didja want to come here right away…? *Sean hesitates.* Sean: … I was just wondering what had happened, that’s all. *Bartleby gets a slight skeptical look in his eyes.* *Cassie is clinging onto Bartleby’s pants, looking around at each of the exhibits, some frightening her because of the realistic sculptures.* Shelby: … Well, do you think we should move on? I kind of am really eager to see the exhibits about the history of Monto… Bartleby: Yeah… Cassie’s kinda gettin’ a little scared of the sculptures here… Is that okay, Sean? *Sean remained staring at the crater behind the tape, as if it was hypnotising him.* Sean: … Yeah. Let’s go. *Shelby led the group out towards the exit of the room, back to the flight of stairs with the two guards.* *The large room seemed to had populated a little more with people from when they first entered, and there were more groups around each important exhibit, taking pictures, and notes.* *Right before they were about to enter the arched hallway in which they entered, something caught Sean’s eye that froze him in place. There was an ancient drawing that looked like it had been drawn on papyrus, that was hung on the wall behind glass. There was a large figure in the center of the drawing that had a striking resemblance of the figure that was in Sean’s dream, along with 10 smaller figures in a circle around it.* *Right before he was about to walk over to the drawing to get a better look at it, Bartleby jerked him by the arm to stay with the group. While looking him right in the eye, he gave Sean a shake of his head, as if to say, “No. Don’t.”* *When they made it back to the two guards, one of them reached into a small bag and pulled out a pokéball with a sticker on it that read “Bartleby” and handed it to Bartleby.* Bartleby: … Thank you. Guard: You kids stay out of trouble, alright? *The group headed up the stairs until they were back on the main floor.* Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Katthryn's Awakening